


Yours

by Doodlelolly0910



Series: Captain Swan Omegaverse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha Killian Jones, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Emma Swan, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelolly0910/pseuds/Doodlelolly0910
Summary: When Killian Jones walked into Emma Swan's apartment and found her in the worst heat of her life, he never expected things to end up the way they did. Six months later, they are happily in a relationship, but he hasn't claimed her yet. He loves her, he knows she loves him, but this was forever they were talking about here. Now his rut has hit and it's all he can think about. Is Emma ready for something like that? Is he?This is a companion piece to Heat with the focus on Killian this time. You don't have to read that one first, but it's highly recommended ;)





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand, I come bearing more Omegaverse! I was so blown away (and continue to be blown away!!!) by the overwhelming response that Heat got! It very quickly became the most popular thing I've ever published and I'm so beyond thrilled that it was so well received. Thus I bring you this little companion piece to Heat with the focus on Killian this time! You definitely don't have to read Heat first to read this one, but I absolutely recommend it. Also I have to give a huge thank you to @artistic-writer who was a freaking fantastic beta for this. Neither of these would have probably ever seen the light of day without her lovely self. I hope y'all enjoy this! Thank you so much for reading!

“Pull yourself together, man,” Killian Jones growled to himself as he paced the floor for the umpteenth time clad in nothing more than a thin cotton pair of pajama pants. Sweat rolled down the strained cords of his neck and his chest rose and fell rapidly with every panting breath he took. He felt like he could crawl out of his own skin, all of his senses on full alert. He could smell everything, from the crisp fall air to whatever Mrs. Jacobson was cooking on the third floor, and the slightest sensation on his skin set his body alight. Emma’s scent was fucking  _ everywhere  _ (of course it was, this was her apartment after all), driving him further into madness and making him as hard as a rock, but his Omega was nowhere to be found.

 

Not that she was his Omega, not  _ truly _ . He and Emma had been seeing each other intimately for six months now, ever since that fateful day he'd found her suffering in her apartment from the worst heat he had ever seen an Omega go through, not that he had much experience with those sorts of things. But he knew enough to know that one was bad. That day had definitely not gone how he expected, and yet still managed to far exceed any expectation he had ever had for the way things were between himself and Emma Swan. But once his rut and her heat had been satiated, things went back to fairly normal. Except the fact that instead of just coworkers, they were now lovers. A couple.  _ Together _ , as she had put it, making him as giddy as a schoolboy when the word had slipped from her lips. He’d been concerned that after the haze from her heat had cleared away, she would want things to back to normal, or worse, she would run as fast and as far as she could in the opposite direction. And that was precisely why he’d not claimed her. Try telling that to the rut that had caught him unawares, every cell of his body screaming for her.

 

He knew things had been rough for her, growing up an Omega in foster care, experiencing so many people coming and going in her life and having her heart broken when she finally did take that chance. She certainly didn’t trust easily, but he was nothing if not patient. He understood her hesitancy, born out of loss. He had experienced his own loss as well, but he tended to hold fast to people because of it rather than push them away as she did, hoarding sentimental notions like a pirate with treasure. Maybe it was his Alpha nature, wanting to possess and keep, but Killian Jones was anything but a typical Alpha. 

 

No one expected him to present as an Alpha, despite the fact that his brother and father had both been of the same orientation. His mother was a Beta, though, and until he’d presented as Alpha when he was fifteen, everyone had assumed he was to follow in her genetic footsteps. He was smaller than most, standing just under six feet tall, his muscles defined, but not bulging and massive, as was typical with this disposition. He felt like he had a good handle on his baser instincts better than most but he was still an Alpha, through and through. He had a temper, one that would rear its ugly head from time to time, especially around his ruts, and Omegas damn near drove him crazy with their scent. In his younger years, he was a ladies’ man, knotting anything he could just because he could. Ever since he'd met Emma, though, those urges had remained, but they were lessened and he didn’t act on them as he once might have. Sure, he found the occasional Beta to knot during his ruts, but his lust for Omega flesh had been tempered since she had entered his life. He didn’t know why at the time, but he did now. He knew she was his Omega, he just hoped she knew it as well. Just as he was hers.

 

Killian didn’t have many things that were his own as a child. His mother had died when he was eight, leaving himself and his fourteen year old brother with only their father. Money was tight, Brennan Jones often more interesting in chasing women or gambling than caring for his young sons. He shared a room, sometimes a bed if there wasn’t space, with his older brother Liam, who basically raised him after their father had taken off after a new Omega, leaving his children from his first wife behind to sink or swim. 

 

Liam and he were thick as thieves, his brother teaching him everything he needed to know about being an Alpha and a man. Liam was a believer in all things done in good form, being a gentleman at all costs, and living a life worth being proud of. He had joined the military, Killian following in his footsteps years later, even serving beside him until Liam’s death. It was a training accident, Liam shouldn’t have even been there, and it devastated Killian. 

 

He’d let his instincts run wild, fucking and fighting anything that crossed his path until he got in trouble with the law at the age of twenty one, resulting in a dishonorable discharge. After a lengthy stint in a jail cell for almost killing another Alpha male (Killian had been flirting with his Omega at the time and the situation had quickly escalated into a fight), he decided it was time to live his life the way his brother would have wanted him to. He needed to bring honor back to his family name, so he came to America for a fresh start. 

He fell into bail bonds quite by accident, seeing another bonds person in the middle of a takedown that was swiftly turning out of her favor, and he stepped in to help. The bonds person was Cleo Fox and, once she'd wrestled the perp into cuffs, she gave him a card and told him to come see her at her office. She'd hired him on the spot the next day, his Alpha disposition and military history working to his favor for once. And that's where he met Emma. He was drawn to her the moment he met her, intentionally ruffling her feathers with audacious flirtations and innuendos, but she gave as good as she got and he soon found himself falling for her, despite the fact that she was on a relationship when they met and even after, when Cleo was dead and her bastard boyfriend let her go, she insisted she was not interested. He couldn't help it, even if he didn't understand his deep attraction to a woman he had assumed at the time to be a Beta. There was just no one like Emma Swan. 

 

Killian resigned himself to his place as her co-worker and eventually she let him in as a friend. He didn't know when it all had changed, but he was pleased with the upgrade all the same. He still indulged in women, especially around his rut, still liked the occasional bottle of rum, no longer feeling the need to fight every Alpha that had crossed his path, but he had long since decided that he was in charge of his body, not the other way around. With Emma, though, restraint was harder and harder to come by.  _ Especially _ since their relationship had evolved and she had stopped taking those godforsaken suppressants she was on.

 

Which brought him to now.

 

He couldn’t remember having a rut this intense since he was a young pup, and he was sure it had everything to do with her. It was only a few days early, but it had caught Emma in the middle of a stakeout and he really didn’t expect it to escalate to this level overnight, especially when her heat wasn’t due for another week or so yet. He hadn’t had to fight against his natural urges this hard in quite some time, by now he would have found a beautiful girl (or several) to ease the ache he felt, but now he was monogamous, quite happily so. And yet, something in him was less than satisfied. Each time he knotted her was simultaneously better and worse than the last, his urge to claim her and forge that permanent bond between them stronger and stronger. He nearly had, last month. He’d been able to shift his mouth at the last second, piercing the skin of her shoulder with his teeth rather than the juncture of her neck where her scent gland was.  He was almost startled to see the look of disappointment in her eyes when the haze cleared. 

 

They hadn’t talked about it, despite his promise to do so. She hadn’t even told him she loved him back yet, though the words fell freely and often from his lips. But it was apparent in her actions, they way she cared for him when he was especially missing his brother, the way she remembered to pick up food he liked and keep her apartment well stocked for him, the way she looked at him when they were enjoying a quiet moment wrapped up on the couch, in every touch, in every caress, in every kiss. He didn’t need the words. He loved her and she loved him. He had realized a long time ago, even when he’d thought her to be a Beta, that if Emma Swan ever let him in to her life in any capacity, he’d be damn hard to shake off. And now that all his hopes when it came to her had nearly come true, he knew he was just waiting for her to be ready. They had only been seeing each other for six months, but he had been in love with her for years, been drawn to her the second he saw her. He was hers, unquestionably.

 

Right now, he really needed his Omega.

 

The jingling of keys caught his attention, pausing him mid stride as his gaze flew to the door. He could control this. He was stronger than this. His love would help him. She would. She was here and she would make it better.

 

Emma burst through the door like a hurricane, letting it bang shut behind her more noisily than usual, her windswept hair loose around her face. Her many layers of clothing were disheveled like she'd clearly been in a hurry to get back home. 

 

“I'm sorry-" she said, her purse and duffle falling to the floor in an undignified heap, but none of that even registered on Killian's radar as his eyes locked on hers and he captured her mouth in a bruising kiss before he even realized his feet had carried him to her. 

 

She let out a muffled grunt, but he couldn’t seem to process it, lips pressing against hers desperately, tongue licking at the seam of her mouth as his hands curled into the long golden locks of her mane. He tightened his grip and she gasped, finally allowing him entrance and he plunged his tongue inside, curling and sliding it over her own, tasting every inch he could. He backed her against the wall with a thud, making her moan softly into his mouth and he answered with a growl, one of his hands leaving her hair to hitch her leg around his hip. He ground his already straining arousal into her clothed core insistently.

 

“Killian,” she gasped as his mouth began a trail down her neck, sucking marks wherever his lips touched. “Killian,” she tried again, and he growled and nipped her collarbone sharply in response. “Alpha, I just need a second,” she said between gasps as his fingers were now determinedly trying to disrobe her. A feral snarl escaped his lips as he realized he was getting nowhere with it. She was covered from head to toe in fabric, too much of it clinging to him and her both in his eagerness to liberate her flesh. He stepped back, only fractionally, keeping her pinned to the wall with his hips, his brow furrowed as he tried to work out where exactly this was going wrong. She almost laughed at his adorable confusion, but bit her lip to stifle it, taking his cheeks between her palms and gently pulling his clouded gaze to hers.

 

He blinked twice at her, the fog lifting ever so slightly and she smiled at him, stroking her thumbs over the dark scruff of his beard.

 

“Hey, I’m here, it’s okay,” she soothed and his mouth dropped open to draw a deep shuddering breath. 

 

A thousand eloquent, well worded apologies flooded his mind, but all that came out was “ _ Need _ you, Omega.” Emma understood and nodded softly. She placed her hands flat on his chest, his hair tickling her palms, and pushed against it slightly to give her some room.

 

“Let me help,” she murmured and shifted her shoulders to shrug her red leather jacket to the floor. It landed with a thud and she immediately grasped the hem of her sweater, pulling it over her head and leaving her clad in only a lacy black bra from the waist up. His gaze dropped instantly to the exposed flesh, the hue of his eyes darkening to a midnight blue. His chest expanded to nearly twice its normal capacity as he drew in a deep breath. His eyes darted back up to meet her electric green, silently looking for her approval to continue, his hands gripping and releasing the bare flesh of her waist. She rolled her eyes at his sudden hesitancy and reached up behind her to unclasp her bra herself. 

 

He realized this was the permission he was looking for and batted her hands away roughly as they came around to pull the fabric away from her chest to do it himself, flinging it away from her. His hands burned a path up over her ribs and around to cup her breasts in each of them, squeezing roughly and pulling a moan from her throat. He grinned at the sound, repeating his actions to draw another sound from her, which he drank down in a searing kiss. He ripped his mouth from hers after only a moment and dipped his head to capture a stiff nipple in his mouth, making her back arch as much as it could from her position sandwiched between Killian and the wall. He bit down firmly around the edge of the dusky circle, and she hissed, knowing it would leave a bruise, but the pain mixing with the pleasure so intensely she wasn’t sure where one stopped and the other began. 

 

He nipped at her insistently, worrying the flesh between his teeth as he went, seizing one nipple and then the other with his lips. He had marked her before, a less than subtle way of making up for not allowing himself to claim her and seeing her bear a more permanent mark, and she loved it. He was careful not to leave bruises in visible areas most of the time, but now, he did not care, his rut having completely taken over the actions of his body. He trusted Emma to stop him if it got to be too much, if he went too far. She knew exactly how to reach him in his hormone addled state. When she threaded her fingers through his dark, messy hair, he knew it was to show him how much she was really enjoying this and that only further spurred him on. 

 

He was surrounded by her, smothered in her scent, the feel of her soft pliant flesh beneath his hands and lips, her gasps and moans like a direct line to his throbbing cock, and he couldn’t get enough. He growled and pressed further into her with only one goal in mind: taking her as soon as possible to soothe the fiery ache inside of him. He was usually more refined than this, taking his time, savoring every moment, removing her clothes with care and reverence, but he needed her far too much for that right now. He curled his fingers into the waistline of her pants and tugged, his lips now firmly attached to the curve of her neck, sucking and nibbling a dark mark over the area. The tight jeans, didn’t budge though, and Emma’s frantic hands wriggled from where they were buried in his hair down to help him unfasten them.

 

Once the button popped free, Killian resumed his efforts, wrenching her pants down in one go to her knees, only to be impeded once more by her knee high boots being in the way. He growled and looked back up to Emma helplessly and this time she did laugh, a happy little giggle at his frustration and want for her. She shifted sideways and he watched her intently as she bent down to unzip the boot closest to the wall, and then the other, kicking them free and pushing off her pants and socks before turning back to face him in nothing but the black panties that matched her discarded bra. The panties that didn't stand a chance against Killian's rut. 

 

With a savage growl, he reached down and seized the lace in his broad palm and pulled, the seams splitting with a satisfying  _ rrrrip _ that made Emma gasp. Killian swallowed the noise down with a kiss, one of his arms looping tight around her waist and crushing her to him. His other hand wasted no time in finding her sex, sliding his thick callused fingers roughly through her arousal, over her entrance and clit and then back again. She groaned deeply into his mouth as he continued to massage her sodden flesh, her hands clinging and clawing at his shoulders. He broke away from her mouth as mouthed over her jaw and up to her ear. 

 

“So wet for me, ‘mega,” he rumbled and she nodded furiously, her hips rocking and tilting, trying to gain more friction. Sliding his hand up slightly more, he pinched the little nub he'd only been gliding over until now between his thumb and the knuckle of his forefinger, drawing a needy whine from her. “That's right, my love, sing for me. You're such a wanton thing, so anxious for my knot, my seed. Only I can give you what you need,” he rasped into her ear, rutting against her hip in time with the rhythmic slide of his fingers. 

 

Emma ground herself down onto his fingers with a whimper of “ _ Alpha, please _ " and a thrill went down Killian's spine at the sound. She was right on the precipice but he only continued to slide over her in the same hard, slow pace.

 

“You're going to come for me, Omega, then I'll fill you up. Come for me, my beautiful girl,” he ordered and finally slipped two thick digits into her soft heat, curling them just right. Emma exploded almost immediately, rolling her hips through her orgasm erratically as his lips latched onto the skin below her earlobe, sucking a dark mark into the flesh there. He didn't let up until her legs were shaking and her slick was flowing steadily over his hand.

 

If Killian's face wasn't buried in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent so deeply it imprinted on his soul, he probably wouldn't have noticed it. The sharp, tangy little change in her fragrance that could only mean one thing; Emma was going into heat. An electric charge pulsed through his body that had him pulling his fingers from her heat and joining his other hand beneath her thighs. Images of her full and round with his pup flooded his mind and he nearly lost the very last of his wits at that thought. Luckily, he was able to grasp at the last vestiges of awareness so he didn't flip her around and knot her against the wall, but his caveman instincts were still firmly in the driver's seat, even more so now. 

 

He kneaded the flesh just under the curve of her ass roughly and pulled her upwards, tucking his shoulder into her stomach and lifting her over it, intent on carrying her to a more suitable location. She let out a squeak at the motion, to which he replied with a sharp slap to the round globe of her ass as he marched them determinedly towards the bedroom. When they arrived, 27 grueling paces later, he shrugged her down into his arms and tossed her onto the bed as if she weighed nothing, the springs of the mattress creaking under the motion. She shook her hair from her face just in time to see him drop to his knees and push her thighs apart.

 

“Alph- _ AH _ !” she cried out as his wide hands grasped her hips, holding her in place as his hot tongue met her hotter flesh, diving in and lapping at her voraciously as if he'd never get enough. He probably wouldn't. She keened as he plunged his tongue deep inside her channel and pulled it up to swirl around her clit in one motion before his lips latched onto the bud and he sucked hard enough that her hips nearly jerked from his grip. He definitely wouldn't get enough. Not ever. Her fingers threaded through the short dark locks on his head, her nails scraping at his scalp and his hips bucked up against nothing at the sensation as he traced tongue, teeth, and lips over every inch of her soaked folds, her slick now gushing freely with every pass of the muscle over and in her.

 

It wasn't long until she began to thrash and writhe against him again and once she stiffened and began to shake, her arousal drenching his probing tongue, he nearly popped his knot in his pants. He needed to have her. Right now. There was no more waiting. She was still panting and trembling when he stood and ripped his pajama bottoms free from his legs, kicking them violently elsewhere. He descended on her before her eyes had even reopened and covered her smaller frame completely with his body, the hard lines and rough hair of his torso rubbing deliciously against her silken skin. Every sensation was driving him mad with need.

 

He kissed her chest and neck, up to her scent gland and nuzzled into it aggressively, rubbing his scruff covered cheeks there, knowing he'd be able to smell her on him for days afterwards. That was fine by him. Emma was his favorite scent. Emma was his favorite everything. He kissed his way up her chest and neck to her jaw and slotted himself between her thighs, letting his length settle between her folds. He slid over her heat and let out a low groan into her ear which she immediately answered with one of her own, her hands coming up to clutch at the sinewy flesh of his back. 

 

“Love you, love you so fucking much Emma,” he said into the flesh of her cheek, his voice a strained murmur as her legs wound around his waist. He rocked his hips again and again, coating himself in her slick and making her whine against his shoulder. “Want everything with you, want to make you mine, because you  _ are _ , you're  _ mine _ ,” he continued with a rough thrust of his hips, pressing his length against her clit firmly and making her cry out again.

 

“Yes, Killian, Alpha,  _ fuck _ , I'm yours,” she agreed desperately, trying to cant her hips enough for him to slip inside. 

 

“Aye, Omega,  _ mine _ ,” he growled, dipping his hips lower and filling her up with one smooth thrust. Her back arched off the bed as her jaw dropped in a silent scream. “As I am yours,” he declared and began to move, slowly withdrawing and then snapping his hips back to meet hers, punching a delicious moan from her each time. 

 

He wanted this to last forever. Love and instinct melted together perfectly in his blood and it drove him to take her to greater heights. He reared up on his knees, her hands falling away from him, landing above her head, cushioned on a blanket of her hair. The blonde curls fanned out over the white sheets made her look like some ethereal being but the wicked smirk playing over her lips told him that she just might be the devil herself sent to drag him to hell. He would follow her willingly into the fiery pit if this was how he went. 

 

He adjusted his weight and rocked back into her slowly at first, watching her eyes roll back into her head at the sensation before snapping his hips forward roughly with a snarl. Emma rolled her hips up to meet his with every thrust and he slipped his hands down to grip at her ass firmly, using the leverage there to hold her in place as he fucked into her with wild abandon. He dipped his hips down lower and angled his thrusts upwards, making Emma scream out when he found the spot he was searching for.

 

“Aye, love, let me hear you. Scream for me, ‘mega,” he commanded, and she did.

 

“Alpha,  _ fuck _ !” The words burst from her lips on the tail end of a loud moan and he dropped his gaze to where they were joined, hungry eyes glued to where his length disappeared into her soft heat.

 

“So hot, fucking wet, tight, perfection, a bloody marvel you are,” he said, the praise a constant stream from his lips as he drove her higher towards that inevitable peak. “Come for me again, Omega, let me feel you squeeze my cock.”

 

She fell to his demands only a few thrusts later, walls clenching and squeezing around him, and he grit his teeth, feeling himself grow impossibly harder and willing his knot to stay at bay until he could bring her to completion with him again. Emma’s moans grew softer and her shaking lessened and Killian surged forward, never leaving his place inside her, seizing her lips in an all consuming kiss as his hands met hers, interlocking her fingers with his and pressing them down into the mattress. His tongue swirled and tangled around her own as his hips continued to roll against hers of their own accord, keeping the heat between them at a simmer, threatening to break into a full on boil again at any moment. He nipped at her lips and down her throat, leaving a trail of bruises over her chest to latch onto a pert nipple with his teeth and lips. Her back curved up to meet him as he ravenously tasted her flesh, kissing and biting his way from one to the other as his thrusts began to increase in pace and force once again. 

 

He licked a flat stripe over each aching peak before bringing his face up to her neck again, inhaling deeply through his nose as he passed up to her jawline. His hands released her own to skim down over her sides, tracing the sides of her breasts and ribcage to latch firmly onto the curve of her hips. He kissed his way back up to her ear and nibbled all around the flesh there as her own hands wandered back up over his skin, tracing over his hairline into his hair and down over his neck and shoulders.

 

“Want to mark you, knot you, claim you so everyone knows you're mine,” he rumbled into her ear directly, his mouth running away with his rut and any filter he had about his fantasy future with Emma evaporating in the heat between them. “Want to fill you up with my seed, fuck a baby into you, see you grow all gorgeous and round with my pup,  _ God _ , Emma,  _ bloody fuck _ , I want every bit of it with you,” he rasped out as his pace increased and his knees came up to tuck under her thighs, changing the angle and giving him more leverage.

 

“Why don't we start with your mark and go from there,” Emma gasped out between thrusts and Killian stopped mid-motion, head popping up from its position beside her face and fuck struck brain trying to make sense of what he thought she just said. She whined at the abrupt stop and blinked up at him. 

 

“You want my mark?” he asked in wonderment, eyes clearing from the haze he'd settled into. A soft look overtook Emma's features and she bit her lip, her straight white teeth dipping into the kiss swollen flesh for just a moment as she nodded, holding his eyes. He stared down at her, slack jawed and speechless, as he took in her response.

 

“I love you, Killian. I trust you completely. I couldn't even imagine this with anyone but you,” she said so sincerely that tears sprang to Killian's eyes, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. He swallowed down the unexpected lump in his throat and nestled his face into her touch with hopeful eyes. His hands fisted the bedsheets beside her head where he held himself above her, searching her face for any signs of uncertainty. “Please, Alpha,” she murmured and his cock twitched in its place still buried deep inside her, making her hum and shift beneath him, her sparkling jade eyes fluttering for a moment before settling back on his. “Please claim me. I need it.”

 

That was all it took.

 

Killian was a man possessed at her words, and pulled nearly all the way out of her heat before slamming back in and setting a punishing rhythm. His lips crashed back down to hers with bruising force, stealing her breath and his own. They relinquished their hold on one another's lips but stayed breathing in each other's air, panting as the fire building inside of them began to spread.

 

Emma’s hand snaked up to fist in Killian's hair and the other looped under his arm to grasp at his shoulder, her nails biting into his flesh on just the right side of pain. Her heels dug into his ass, pushing him forward, the skin of her calves clinging to his lower back with sweat.

 

“Oh, oh, oh…” Little sounds escaped her lips with each powerful thrust he drove into her and Killian matched each of them with a grunt of his own. He felt his knot swell and he knew he was on the verge of exploding, but he wouldn't go over the edge without her. He never did, but he was especially determined not to this time. Without breaking his stride, he shifted his weight onto one forearm and worked the other between them to rub and pinch at her clit. Emma nearly shrieked at the sensation, throwing her head back and to the side, exposing her neck to him instinctively. Killian's eyes zeroed in on the juncture between her neck and shoulder and he dipped his head to mouth along the flesh there. Her grip tightened in his hair and she bucked up against him in anticipation, making him growl against her and circle the little bundle of nerves beneath his thumb more firmly.

 

“Please, please come with me Emma, I'm so close,  _ so bloody close _ ,” he begged shamelessly, his hips slamming into hers as he circled her clit in time with the breakneck pace he'd set.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,  _ there, yes, Alpha, KILLIAN! _ ” she babbled, nails scraping his flesh raw, and her walls clamped down on him like a vice.

 

She shattered beneath him in an instant, sobbing his name and title and bucking wildly in his hold. He, too, came with a roar of her name and a few choice expletives as he forced his knot into her, locking them together. As he filled her with the most powerful orgasm he could ever remember having, his teeth settled over the spot on her neck that would bind her to him forever and pressed them in. The skin broke easily beneath the pressure of his jaw as he bit down, claiming his Omega at last. 

 

She cried out at the sensation and his jaw remained locked tight, his claim mark sinking deep into her skin and his thrusts tapered off into little jerks of his hips, his knot preventing any further movement. Spots danced behind his eyelids as he relaxed his jaw and released her, looking down at his handiwork. A circle of tooth shaped imprints was stamped into her flesh and he could scarcely believe it was real. 

 

As their bodies calmed, Killian laved his tongue gently over the fresh wound to seal it, the metallic tang of her blood decadent on his taste buds. She combed her fingers through his hair and hummed contentedly at his ministrations. With a parting chaste kiss against the tender area, he slipped his arms beneath her and rolled them to their sides, legs intertwined to allow for comfort as they remained joined by his knot.

 

“I love you so much, Killian,” she murmured sleepily into his chest. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you that until now.”

 

He looked down at the goddess curled in his arms and sighed, pressing a kiss to her golden hair and squeezing her tightly. He wouldn't have cared if she had never said it, but he couldn't deny how the words from her lips made his heart soar. He loved her so fiercely, so deeply, and to hear that it was reciprocated… well, it was everything.

 

“I will love you forever, Emma,” he promised, skimming his hand over the smooth skin of her back, pressing his lips into the crown of her head once more. “I'll always be yours.”

 

“And I yours, Alpha.”

 

Those were the last words he heard her speak before they both fell into a blissfully sated slumber in each other's arms. Her Alpha. His Omega. Bonded forever.


End file.
